


How much do you remember?

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Depressing prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: "That was a lamp post James," She explained in total deadpan."But I punched her!" He protested."You punched a lamp post. Truly a momentous victory."
Series: Depressing prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602877
Kudos: 1





	How much do you remember?

"How much do you remember?" A bored looking a women asked from where she was sitting in a rickety wooden chair beside his bed.

"There was... my ex???" He strained his memory for details of last night's events.

"That was a lamp post James," She explained in total deadpan.

"But I punched her!" He protested.

"You punched a lamp post. Truly a momentous victory. I had to bandage your hand," She explained, a wry grin growing on her face.

"But she slapped me!" He continued, refusing to believe he had really been _that_ drunk.

"No. That was the girl you randomly tried to hug." The brunette's smile was now growing as she internally laughed at her friend's expense.

" _I am never drinking again,_ " James vowed fervently.

"That's what you said the last 97 times," She pointed out lackadaisically.

"Oh flip you Melissa, you just like the blackmail" He whined with a very _manly_ pout.

"It's too easy~" Melissa sing songed smugly.

"Owww," He groaned, a hand going to his aching head at the high pitched noise.

"Oh, sorry. AM I BEING TOO LOUD? DO YOU HAVE A HEADACHE?" She yelled, visibly holding back laughter now.

" _I hate you,_ " James hissed, pressing hands to his ears in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

"No you don't!" The woman chirped brightly, "There are waffles in the kitchen once you can get up," She continued as she headed for the bedroom door.

"I take it back! You are a _Goddess_!" James visibly perked up, no longer slumping over quite as much in bed.

"And don't forget it!" Melissa called back as she left the room, idly flicking hair over her shoulder has she did so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a planned series of comedic and fluffy fics I have been challenged to make from depressing prompts  
> Today's prompt is: "How much do you remember?"


End file.
